


The Filler

by Psyga315



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Parody, RWDE, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Welcome back to the wonderful world of Volume 5, where we sit around the house and talk. Remember, off-screen is the best screen!





	The Filler

Back to exposition  
Back to the house  
Back to the talk  
Where we listen to a louse  
Hopeless and desperate  
All paths adverse  
Things looking bleak  
And they’re bound to get worse  
  
Helpless and doomed  
And there’s no way to fight  
Goals unachievable  
Faith running tight  
Lost and forlorn  
Impossible odds  
That’s when you’ll learn  
You’ve been messing with gods  
  
Half-ass your scenes  
Fights are so bare  
Talk instead of showing  
We won’t care  
The battle seems unwatchable  
And all they need is a budget  
We’re going down  
We’ll shall be denied  
  
Can’t wish for the awesome days  
Can’t bring back what is gone  
They’ll waste our time by talking of  
How much they have grown  
We’ll lose out so why do we waste  
Our money on FIRST?  
Though if there’s one thing for sure:  
The filler will be worst!

Nowhere to fight now  
No time to reeee  
No other choices  
It’s die or believe  
So just back down  
They’re standing to talk  
Cuz beat and dejected  
Are here on the walk!  
  
This is the moment  
This is the day  
This is the place  
And we came here to stay  
Yeah I’m a girl  
But let’s focus on Jaune  
Fated match ups  
That’ll never play out  
  
Strike down my friends  
I’ll never bend  
Because I will not react  
HAAAAAND TO HAAAAAND!  
And though I have silver eyes,  
The world depends on my right cross  
So let’s just talk  
And development we’ll gloss!  
  
Can’t wish for the awesome days  
Can’t bring back what is gone  
We’ll waste our time by talking of  
How much we have grown  
You’ll lose out so why do you waste  
Your money on FIRST?  
Though if there’s one thing for sure:  
The filler will be worst!  
  
It’s just destiny  
It would be a  
Grave mistake to think not  
Every choice belongs to Ozpin!  
This was all written by Miles  
This is the future he piled  
And we’re powered by  
Every tear you cried!  
  
Can’t wish for the awesome days  
Can’t bring back what is gone  
We’ll waste our time by talking of  
How much we have grown  
You’ll lose out so why do you waste  
Your money on FIRST?  
Though if there’s one thing for sure:  
The filler will be worst!  
  
The filler will be worst!


End file.
